The Many Fetishes of Gwen
by Flashlight237
Summary: Gwen, a fetish enthusiast, tells a tale of how she got her many fetishes. Warning: Contains sex.
1. Gwen's Step Into Fetishism

You may know me for my kinks, but I wasn't always the goth girl with a taste for fetishes. Like many others, there is a way that I may have acquired my kinks. Of course one could argue that kinks are a natural thing, but the possibility of fetishes being triggered or strengthened by a person's environment may make the natural instance of fetishism debatable. Debates aside, I wish to tell you how I got my many kinks.

The first fetish I got into was bondage fetishism. The earliest days of my interest in bondage was the time I had a taste for erotic art. I initially got into BDSM as a form of art. I explored some fetish photography when I was 15. Sure, 16 is the age of consent in Canada, but what's stopping me from looking at the sweet sight of erotica? Truth be told, I thought my mom was gonna stop me from looking at the beauty of erotic art. A few days after my 16th birthday, I was looking through a collection of fetish photos, but the collection came with a surprise. Halfway through the collection, I came across a naked picture of my own mother. If I recall correctly, my mom was kneeling on a wooden floor surrounded by a black background. My mom was bound in a black armbinder and gagged with a black ball gag. She was even looking at me with a pair of seductive eyes as if she's begging me to cuddle with her.

I slammed my eyes shut and put my arms in from of me, as if I'm trying to push the picture of my mom away from myself. "Okay, it is fake. It is fake. It is fake. It is fake." I kept trying to tell myself that the picture was a cheap Photoshop edit, but then, my mom entered my room. I covered the computer screen with my arms out of fear that my mom may not like what I'm looking at.

"Um... What are you looking at, Gwen?"

I blushed and moved away from my computer. I may have known many people who were embarrassed by their parents, but honestly, looking at sexual photography and artworks was the last thing you parents want to do... unless if said parent, in this case my mother, is interested in the same stuff you are.

"Oh, what's this?" My mom looked at the picture of herself.

"Mom... Please tell me that this picture is fake."

"Oh, you mean this picture?" My mom reached into the pocket of her rose-pink shirt and pulled out the same photo I had on the computer screen. I was surprised that my mom would show me that she's a fetish model, or at least used to be a fetish model. It's kind of strange, too, since my mom is a bit over seven feet tall.

"Uh... Mom? I think I'm into bondage..."

"Same here, Gwen." Soon, my mom came up with a proposition I won't forget. "You know, I should show you the ropes. What do you think?"

I blushed... I never thought my own mother would want to engage in such intimate activity with her. "Uh... I think I could go for a round."

"Good... Follow me." My mom led me to a room I thought I would never see; a sex dungeon.

"Whoa..." I never thought you had a sex dungeon.

"I wanted to show you this place on your birthday, but you were a bit shy about your kinks." My mom put a posture collar with a D-ring on my neck. I remember seeing posture collars on the internet, and frankly, having one on my neck meant that I'm my mom's sex slave. "Well, now that you're my slave on your first BDSM session, I would like you to strip to your birthday suit.

"If you say so." I took off every article of clothing on my body, going from my shirt and skirt to my bra and panties.

"Thank you... Now, allow me to bind you in this." My mom pulled an armbinder out of a trunk and approached me with it. She put my arms behind my back and slid the armbinder up my arms. She tied the laces, forcing my arms into a tight embrace. I tried to move my arms and hands, but I could only wiggle my arms, plus my hands were rendered useless when coated with the armbinder's black leather.

"Oh my... I think I'm beginning to love this..." I struggled with pleasure, shaking my DD-cup breasts where my mom could see them.

"Nice... You know, bondage is the fetish I enjoy the most."

"Wow... That's interesting." I let my mom gag me with a gorgeous black ball gag. I couldn't help but moan through the gag with great pleasure. Although doing this with my mom felt weird, I knew I was going to have a good time.

Once my mom got naked, our first "playdate" began. My mom was too tall for me to do a 69 with me, so we engaged in some tribadism. My mom rubbed her pussy against mine, much to our excitement. Our moans filled the dungeon until the moment we came. Luckily for us, my brother was at a friend's house, so our ecstatic moans and shouts were unheard.

As soon as my mom got up, she picked me up and took me to a nearby bench. My mom sat down and bent me over her knee. I knew what to expect from this position. My mom picked up a paddle and raised it, ready to give me a good spanking. "You ready, Gwen?"

"Mhmm." I nodded eagerly. It was the first time I got punished in a BDSM session. I shouted through my gag as my mom hit my ass with the paddle. I was a helpless girl in my mother's dominative clutches; heck, I felt it was safe to assume that my mom was a switch. After twenty whacks, my mom put the paddle away. My mom removed my gag, only to have me do something else.

"Lick my pussy, slave."

"Yes, mistress..." I got off my mom's knee. Once I got in front of my mom, I leaned over, ready to lick my mom's delicious cunt. My mom's pussy felt soft, so licking it felt like licking an ice cream cone. My mom's moans told me that she loves it when I lick her pussy. Soon, I tasted my mom's cum for the first time. I never thought I would get off on my mom's hot body, but it happened. "Man... That tasted so good, mom..."

"Thank you, dear." My mom gagged me once more. My mom put me on a leash and walked me to a cage. Once my mom opened the cage, she unhooked the leash from my collar. I waddled inside considering that I couldn't crawl with my arms tied behind my back. Normally, I would try to run away due to my claustrophobia, but my arousal and my submission let me enter the cage without cringing. It was large enough to fit my mom, which meant it was quite roomy for a pet cage. As soon as my mom locked me inside my cage, it was bedtime for the both of us.

"Good night, Gwen."

"Gmmd nmmght, mum..."

With that over with, I slept in the cage for the first time. It wasn't really that comfy, but at least I got to lay my head on the pillow. The first BDSM session I ever had came to an end. Although BDSM is my main fetish, I wasn't just a sub. Soon, I would become my mom's mistress.


	2. A Motherly Slave

One week after our first session, my mom and I wanted to play with each other some more. The problem is, my brother, Terry, wouldn't appreciate us having sex with each other. To hide our next session from Terry, my mom let him go to a sleepover. I dunno how sleepovers work for boys at Terry's age, especially since Terry and I are fraternal twins. All I have to say is at least no alcohol was involved in his sleepover. Alcohol is quite tempting, especially if you're either a high school student or a college student.

Terry left the house at 7 PM that night. Before leaving, Terry waved goodbye to me and my mom. My mom watched Terry leave in a Chevrolet driven by one of his friends. My mom was really cautious with our sex sessions, so she would make sure that Terry was far enough to be unable to hear our lovely moans, let alone see us.

"Okay, Gwen. The coast is clear."

"Great. What do you wanna do this time, mom?"

"You do know that I'm a switch, right?"

"Yeah... Why?"

"Well, Gwen, I want you to be my mistress this time."

Admittedly, I was surprised that my mom would let me dominate her. Sure, Heather dominates her mom almost all of the time, but since I have yet to be put on Total Drama Island back then, I didn't know Heather at the time. Fortunately, I was reading a BDSM guide my mom owned that week, and considering how much trust I put in my mom, I accepted her request. "Okay, mom. I'll dominate you."

"Sweet!" My mom went upstairs. I followed her up, ready for my first try at dominating a girl, let alone one as hot as my mom. Sure, dominating a girl that's almost two feet taller than you in her high heels sounds weird, but I didn't mind the huge height difference. Once we entered our dungeon, we naturally stripped. Since my mom was the one submitting, she wore the collar that time. The rest was, of course, up to me.

"Are you ready for this, mom?"

"You bet I am, sweetie!"

"Okay then." I tackled my mom. Once I had my mom on the ground, I crawled up her body until my pussy was on her face. "Lick my pussy, bitch!"

Normally, my mom would be offended if the b-word was used against her; instead, my mom went straight to licking my cunt. My mom's tongue felt like a massage on my pussy; it was a delightful sensation. I moaned in ecstasy as my mom licked my tight pussy. Soon, I came, feeding my mom my delicious cum. My mom swallowed my cum, showing me that she enjoyed my taste.

"You certainly know your facesitting, Gwen."

"Thanks, mom." I got off of my mom. My mom did not stand up; instead, she brought herself into a kneeling position. This was rather helpful on my end since I probably wouldn't have been able to bind my mother's body without using a footstool if she was standing. With that over with, I decided to grab some white rope. I tied my mom's wrists behind her back, and believe me, that was the beginning. I tied some rope to the coil that bound my mom's wrists together, then I took the strand and attached it to a hook on the ceiling. That was when the footstool came into play. My mom was a bit of a masochist, so she seemed to enjoy being forced into strappado position.

I grabbed a red ball gag and put it in my mom's mouth. I loved how my mom's luscious lips wrapped around the red, rubbery ball of the gag. With that over with, I grabbed a whip. I made sure I was far enough from my mom to avoid causing damage upon myself while getting a decent shot at her ass. I cracked my whip against my mom's ass, marking it with a straight cut. After four more lashes, I created my trademark G on my mom's right asscheek.

Now, strappado is an unsafe bondage position, so I freed my mom from the position. I didn't, however, untie her wrists; instead, I took an open-mouth BDSM hood and put it over my mom's head, allowing her to fantasize the action. Afterwards, I groped my mom's breasts. My mom enjoyed having her tits massaged by my hands, although she couldn't see what I'm doing. I soon decided to reach down my mom's hot body and finger her pussy with my left hand. My mother was in a state of bliss as I did my work. Eventually, my mom came onto my hand. I licked my mother's sweet juices off of my hand, and boy, were they as sweet as ever.

With that over with, I untied my mom, but when I tried to ungag and unhood my mom, my mom stopped me. "What is it?"

My mom fumbled around for a bit, but it didn't take long before she pulled out another gag and hood, much like the one she's wearing. "Hmm?"

"You want me to put those on?"

"Mhmm." My mom nodded, handing over the kinky gear.

"Okay then." I did what my mom requested; I gagged myself before I put the hood over my head. "Sm... Whtt nmw?"

My mom wanted me to do it with her while being a gagged, hooded girl. The idea was unusual, but I wouldn't mind a little slaveplay. Intrigued by the idea, I engaged in some scissoring action with my mother. We enjoyed having sex the way we did; heck, we have even been fantasizing our actions. The lesbian action was so sweet. When we came, we could only rely on our sense of touch to notice our orgasms; in that case, the wetness of our pussies. Once that was over, my mom took of her hood, but she didn't take of her gag; she just wanted to have her sight back.

"Cmm wth mm, Gwnn." My mom grabbed my arm and took me out of the dungeon.

I couldn't see where I was going, so I just let my mom take me with her. I heard a door open and my mom put me on something soft. I smelled it, and I noticed that I was on my bed. Yep! My mom took me to my bedroom. "Ymm wnnt ms tm slmmp lmmk thss?"

"Mhmm." My mom hooded herself before getting in bed with me. She took me in her arms in a rather romantic cuddle. "Gmmd nmmght, Gwnn."

"Gmmd nmmght, mum." I caressed her back. As a pair of gagged, hooded girls, my mom and I ended the year's kinkiest night with the kinkiest slumber we had that year. We were so comfortable sleeping that way that we never broke from our cuddle until morning. Sometimes, I wonder if we even had sex in our sleep. Whether we had sex or not, it was a very exciting way to sleep. We didn't spice our night games up with fantasy until later, literally I might add.


	3. Like a Leonard

Being a girl who is interested in many fetishes, I have to say that bondage is not the only fetish out there. In reality, BDSM and bondage are the first things that comes to mind when one thinks of the word "fetish" most of the time. Also, I've looked on the web and I've noticed that bondage has been used with a variety of fetishes. Due to the instances when bondage was mixed with any other fetish, I formed a hypothesis that bondage is a one-size-fits-all fetish. What I'm saying is bondage can appear in any kind of fetish art. Have a thing for ticking? You could tie a girl into a pair of stocks and tickle her feet.

One of the most popular ways to incorporate bondage, from my personal experience, was fantasy. With fantasy, you can let out your inner artist and show how creative you can be. You can re-enact a Wild West scene or you could have a knight rescuing a princess. If you want to get kinkier, then you could have a girl mummified and pulled into a sarcophagus or have a sane girl locked up in an asylum all tied up. If you really want to get creative, you could create a restaurant that has bound-and-gagged waitresses and the possibility of having customers trapped by weird devices. You know, like a bondage-y version of Hooters.

Fantasy is found in illustrations, stories, and other forms of art; however, what brings fantasy to life is roleplay. Admittedly, I found internet roleplay to be more creative than real-life roleplay since you could do anything on the internet. Real life... not so much. The thing is, the first time I ever got into roleplay was a real-life scenario.

One month before I had to leave for Total Drama Island, I was browsing through the internet when my mom entered my room. My mom approached me and asked the question that started it all.

"Hey Gwen. So, you are an artist, right?"

"Yeah... Why do you ask?"

My mom told me something I didn't think about back then. "Well... I was wondering if you ever tried roleplaying."

"Roleplaying? Care to explain what it is?"

"Well, it's not to simple. Basically, roleplaying is like acting except it's a hobby rather than a job. Get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah. Basically, what you're saying is we could pretend to be certain kinds of people and play out a certain scene, correct?"

My mom gave me a friendly nod. "Yep."

"Okay, I'll give it a shot. What do you want to do?"

"I have a fun idea." My mom walked out of my room, leaving me hanging. When she returned, she brought me one of those Japanese schoolgirl uniforms: the kind that looked like sailor uniforms with skirts. "You'll be a student and I'll be the teacher. You'll be attending detention in my classroom. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah, that sounds like fun."

"Okay then." My mom gave me a friendly smile.

You know how my mom worked a fetish model? Well, I was not kidding when I said that. Our house was spacious, but it wouldn't be too surprising since my mom inherited it from her great-aunt. We were lucky, too; it only had one more year on its mortgage when we acquired it. My mom wanted to make use of that huge, empty space in our basement, so she converted it into a roleplaying studio. On special occasions, we would turn the entire house into a roleplaying studio for fetish parties.

At our studio, I sat on a student desk facing a blackboard that stood in front of a classroom backdrop. My hands were cuffed in front of me, forcing me to maintain the proper folded-hands position and preventing me from taking off the red ball gag in my mouth. My mom walked through the "classroom door", giving me a stern look. My mom, or should I say "Ms. Fahlenbock," walked to her desk, patting a ruler against her hand. Now, Fahlenbock is not our family name; my mom just wanted a creative surname for her role.

"Welcome to detention, Gwen." Ms. Fahlenbock approached me, still patting that ruler against her hand. "I have caught you flirting with your classmates, so I felt that I needed to give you a proper punishment. Do exactly what I say, got it?!"

I slowly nodded.

"Good... Now... Go to my desk!"

I stood up without saying a word and walked to Ms. Fahlenbock's desk. I was powerless against my sexy-but-strict teacher, so I simply awaited her orders.

"Now... bend over!"

I bent over until my entire torso laid flat atop Ms. Falenbock's desk. Ms. Fahlenbock approached me and lifted my skirt up thus exposing my bare ass. That's when she got serious; she swung her ruler against my ass. I squealed as Ms. Fahlenbock spanked my ass. She didn't stop whacking my ass with her ruler until my ass was red all over. When I got up, I faced my teacher with my hands folded like the hands of a proper student.

"On your knees, Gwen!"

I kneeled in front of Ms. Fahlenbock. When Ms. Fahlenbock took my gag off, she ordered me to lick her pussy. I got under my teacher's skirt and began licking her pussy. You know how teachers expect you to do your best? Well, I licked Ms. Fahlenbock's pussy to the best of my ability, much to her expectations. I ate her out as if I was trying to drink from an old water fountain. Soon, my mom came into my mouth. I swallowed my mom's cum.

"Let me look inside your mouth, Gwen."

I opened my mouth for Ms. Fahlenbock. Ms. Fahlenbock peered into my mouth and noticed that there was no cum left inside. Even so, I kept my mouth open, letting my teacher gag me once more. Ms. Fahlenbock pulled a strap-on out of one of her desk's drawers. She put it around her hip and sat on the desk. Ms. Fahlenbock picked me up and sat me on top of her faux dick. I moaned as my teacher fucked me reverse-cowgirl style. I knew I was being punished by my teacher, but I could not resist letting my inner slave out. Soon, I came onto my teacher's "dick.'"As soon as we split, the bell rang.

"Well, Gwen, looks like I have to let you go." My mom ungagged and uncuffed me. "Don't try to make any more trouble, okay?"

"Yes, Ms. Fahlenbock." I walked out of the classroom door, ending our first roleplay session.

Since then, my mom and I roleplayed various scenarios. Since I was a goth girl, we sometimes did some dark stuff. Sometimes, we would go for a scenario in which a vampire possesses a victim, and sometimes, we would go for a scenario in which a visitor fucks a temporarily-reanimated corpse at her grave.

My favorite scenario would be the asylum scenario. I remember the first time we did that. Two weeks before I had to leave for Total Drama Island, I came up with the idea of "playing asylum." I was bound in a straitjacket and gagged with a white ball gag. I was surrounded by the white padding of my cell. To top it off, drops of milk were scattered all over my pubic region as a substitute for cum. I was sitting in my cell, rocking back and forth as if I was insane. When the cell door opened, my mom entered my cell with a carrot in her left hand. No, it's not a dildo, it's a real carrot.

"Feeding time, Gwen." My mom approached me. She kneeled next to me and looked at my pussy. "Are you masturbating yourself again?"

"Mhmm." I nodded.

My mom sighed and removed my gag. "You know, if you weren't a nymphomaniac, you wouldn't be in this cell now."

"I know... But I couldn't help it." I blushed at that moment.

"Now, let me feed you, dear."

My mom fed me the carrot as if she was feeding a horse. Being an asylum patient, I was forced to eat the carrot the way horses ate apples mainly because of the mandatory bondage. When I finished, I gave my mom a friendly smile.

"Delicious."

"Thank you, Gwen. Now, for your treatment..." My mom took off her nurse outfit, revealing her naked body. My mom laid me on the ground, then switched positions. "Make sure you lick it good, Gwen."

"Yes, ma'am."

My mom and I ate each other out in 69 position. My mom had to arch her back forward in order to let herself lick my pussy. Regardless, it felt great. Soon, we both came into each other's mouth; however, neither of us swallowed. With cum in our mouths, my mom and I made out with each other. Our cumswapping session spiced the scenario up; it was fun having our cum and drool go from mouth to mouth. If I recall correctly, our cum even dripped onto our bodies as we made out with each other. Once we were finished, we swallowed the snowballs we made.

"We both taste delicious, Gwen."

"I agree."

My mom gagged me once more. She also grabbed a strap-on dildo, but this time, she put it on my hips. My mom got on the ground, sticking her ass up.

"Ymm wmnt mm tm fmmk ymm?"

"Yes, Gwen."

"Mkmm..." Although I was bound and gagged, I entered my mom's pussy as if I were free. I bucked my hips in and out, making sure I gave my mom the pleasure she desires. I never thought that an asylum patient would have the opportunity to fuck her nurse doggy-style while in forced bondage, but I guess my mom loves role-reversal. It didn't take long before I made my mom cum onto the faux dick.

As soon as I pulled out, my mom turned around. My mom sucked my "dick" to clean it up. Once she finished, she took the strap-on off of my body. To wrap things up, I decided to give my mom a show. I twerked and I moaned. I dipped and I bucked. I even grinded against the crotchstrap that hugged my pussy tightly. I successfully made my mom finger herself to the point of orgasm as I entertained her.

My mom donned her nurse outfit once more before leaving my cell. "Good night, Gwen."

"Gmmd nmmght." I watched as my mom shut the door, locking me inside my cell once more. Though the scenario ended, I had the liberty of sleeping inside my cell. It was a good thing, too; it was one of my last sessions with my mom until the day my fellow contestants and I returned from Total Drama Action. Four months of Total Drama really got on my nerves, but I did make some friends while I was away from home. Sure, I dated Trent, but that lasted only 17 days. As for my other friends, I have to admit I had lesbian sex with my female buddies from time to time. The first session I had with my friends, of course, was a fun session indeed.


	4. My Pet Bridgette

Friends... Friends are more than just people that you know; in reality, friendship is a bond that is shared between two people. The bond between two friends, although not as strong as the bond between two lovers, shows the world how trust and mutual respect works. Friends may even share some common interests. In my case, Bridgette and I shared a common interest in BDSM.

Bridgette and I both like to get kinky with each other; however, Bridgette was a submissive girl. I can't blame her, I mean Bridgette was usually a serene girl with a friendly attitude. I let Bridgette be my sex slave whenever we engaged in our BDSM activities; after all, I am a switch. I enjoy being a mistress and a slave in a BDSM scenario.

The first time I ever dominated Bridgette was also the first time I engaged in any sort of petplay. During the months between Total Drama Action and Total Drama World Tour, I met up with Bridgette for the first time since the finale. The first thing we did was give each other a friendly hug. After that, I decided to ask Bridgette about her boyfriend. "So... How are things going between you and Geoff?"

"Well, Gwen, Geoff is getting a bit Hollywood-ish. That still didn't stop us from making out and crud like that."

"Yeah... Hey, have you ever tried doing it with a girl?"

Bridgette blushed. "Umm... No. No I haven't."

"Well, perhaps we could have sex with each other, but first... have you tried BDSM?"

"Yeah... Why?"

That's when an idea popped into my head. "Well, perhaps we could engage in a lesbian BDSM session if that's okay with you."

"Alright, but first, don't you think we should negotiate? I don't wanna feel like I'm being violated."

"Sure." Being a BDSM enthusiast, I sat down with Bridgette. "So... What do you want me to know?"

"First off, I'm a sub, so I prefer to be on the receiving end of the bondage."

"Oh... That's nice."

"Thank you, Gwen. Now, I have a soft limit on sensory deprivation; I don't mind sensory deprivation bondage, but I may get claustrophobic if I'm deprived of my senses for too long."

"Okay. What else?"

"That's about it when it comes to soft limits. Now, let me tell you my hard limits. I don't want anyone peeing or taking a dump on my body. Not only does urine and poop have bacteria inside them, but I would end up smelling really bad if I was used as a toilet, plus piss and shit would leave hard-to-remove stains on the carpet."

"Right. No watersports or scatplay. Those are my hard limits, too."

"That's interesting to know, Gwen. Oh, and one last thing. I don't want to be gangbanged unless I know and trust the people in question. Got it?"

"Yep."

"So... What about you, Gwen? What limits do you have?"

"Well, I have to say that my claustrophobia may dictate my soft and hard limits. I don't mind being locked up in a padded cell or forced to wear a hood that blinds me, but I don't like being confined in very tight spaces. This might have been pointless since I'll end up being your domme anyways."

"Oh, that's interesting."

"Also, like I said, I don't like being peed on or pooped on either, so watersports and scatplay are my hard limits."

"Got it. So... What turns you on, Gwen?"

"Well, I have to admit, I'm pretty open when it comes to bondage. That and roleplaying helps let my creative spirit out."

"Nice... As for me, since I love animals, I usually like engaging in petplay."

I raised an eyebrow. "Is that the thing where you dress up like an animal and take on its role?"

"Yeah."

"Interesting. So... you wanna do that for our first session?"

"Sure."

"Okay, let's go for it." I followed Bridgette all the way to her house. I have to say, Bridgette had a nice-looking house. Anyways, we went to Bridgette's room, where she kept all of her toys.

"You know, Gwen, my favorite kind of petplay is puppy play." Bridgette went to her closet.

"Really?"

"Yep." Bridgette grabbed what appeared to be a set of paws, a pair of puppy ears, and an anal plug that looked like a doggy tail. "You think you can put my paws on for me? They're really bondage mittens."

"Sure."Before we did anything, we stripped down to our birthday suits. Once that was over with, I waited until Bridgette put on her ears and her tail. Once she was ready for the paws, I put them on Bridgette's hands, effectively binding them. "Are you ready, Bridgette."

"Woof!" Bridgette was ready to take on the puppy role, that's for sure.

I chuckled as soon as I heard her bark. "Okay then." I started our playdate by petting Bridgette's head. Her blonde hair felt as smooth as silk; I guess the natural ingredients she uses in her hair really paid off. Bridgette, as playful as she was, decided to give me some puppy kisses right at my pussy. I moaned as Bridgette licked my tight pussy. Soon, I came.

Bridgette caught what she could and lapped up what she couldn't catch. I guess Bridgette really wanted a taste of my fluids. "How was that?"

"That was lovely..." What can I say? It was proper etiquette to answer a question, so I obliged. "However, puppies can't talk." To make sure Bridgette knew she wasn't allowed to talk, I pulled a light blue ball gag out of one of Bridgette's drawers. I then put it into Bridgette's mouth and securely buckled it to the back of Bridgette's head. "That should keep you from talking."

Bridgette whined, but she regained her playful demeanor. Bridgette tackled me and began to have some real fun with me. Bridgette made out with me; her gagged lips touched my freed lips as we made love with each other. Soon, we began to grind with each other. Bridgette let out a muffled howl while she was fucking me. I, on the other hand, simply moaned as we shared our pleasurable experience with each other. It didn't take long before Bridgette and I let out our juices.

Speaking of "food," we both felt a bit hungry. I hooked a leash onto Bridgette's collar and took her downstairs. I made myself a ham sandwich with Swiss cheese. Since Bridgette was a puppy, I fed her some "puppy chow:" a pile of oyster crackers put in a pet bowl. I ungagged my pet and soon, we ate our snacks. Once we finished eating, I gagged Bridgette once more since it was her punishment for talking.

The best part of our session was the walk. I hooked a leash onto Bridgette's collar and gave it a light tug. We went out the door and the walk began. It wasn't too long of a walk; we just went to the other side of our neighborhood and back. On our way back, however, the adorable Lindsay approached with a big smile on her face. Nowadays, Lindsay happily submits to Heather; however, back when I had my first session with Bridgette, Lindsay wanted nothing to do with Heather.

"Hello, Gwen," Lindsay said. "Nice pet you got there." Lindsay kneeled and petted Bridgette's hair.

"Thanks," I replied. "We were just heading back to Bridgette's house."

"Already? Why not have some fun while you're at it?"

"I guess we can go for one round of sex, Lindsay."

"Really? Yay!"

We entered Lindsay's house in order to keep people from watching us during sex. Lindsay and I stripped to our birthday suits. Bridgette... she's already naked. For our round of sex, we engaged in one of Lindsay's favorite sex acts; the licking line. I ungagged Bridgette in order to let her eat Lindsay out. Lindsay was facesitting Bridgette as fed on Bridgette's sweet pussy. Our moans were pretty harmonic during our threesome. While making Bridgette our bitch, Lindsay and I gained the satisfaction of making her cum and having her eat cum at the same time; in this case Bridgette got a taste of Lindsay's fluids while I was fed Bridgette's juices. Bridgette and I swallowed the cum we had in our mouths and with that, our threesome was finished.

Lindsay and I put our clothes back on. I have to say, that threesome was pretty fun. Lindsay and I said our goodbyes before I took Bridgette out of Lindsay's house. I took Bridgette back to her house, where we spent the night together. We kept in touch with each other after that session; as for my kinks, I'll eventually get in touch with another kink, quite literally I might add.


End file.
